


5 Times the Doctor Snuck into Rose Tyler's Room

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times the Doctor shared a bed with Rose Tyler and the fluffy circumstances behind them</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times the Doctor Snuck into Rose Tyler's Room

1.

He'd never done it before, sneaking into his companion's room.  But he found that especially after his regeneration, he simply wanted to be close to Rose Tyler in every sense of the word.  So, after a long evening of standing alone in the TARDIS whilst she slept in the flat, he decided he'd better be about the business of not being lonely.

Rose didn't like sleeping in the flat anymore.  The hum of the TARDIS had been her lullaby for a year and without it she found that she was at a loss to sleep comfortably.  She tossed and turned in her fluffy pink bed, knowing at this point she wasn't going to get any rest tonight.

She didn't know why her mum insisted that she stay in the flat when they came to London, or why she also insisted the Doctor stay in the TARDIS, because if she had anything to think about it, she had to say that he got the better end of the deal.  It wasn't that she was jealous of him for it, except that she was.  She never got used to the dead quiet in the flat like she was before.

At the sudden rustling by her window, she perked up, hoping for some sort of excitement to come out of whatever was happening.  She sat up, her duvet gathering at her waist and her hair rumpled.  She squinted at the window as she heard a very familiar buzzing sound.  Smiling to herself, she waited until the pink curtains were pushed away and the Doctor stood perched on Rose's windowsill. 

He threw her a sheepish smile.  "Hi."

"Hello," she replied, smiling widely.  "What's the matter?"

He glanced towards her bedroom door and then back at Rose.  He lifted a shoulder, looking endearingly embarrassed as he slipped to her floor and shut her window.  "I got a little lonely," he whispered.  "So I thought I'd just, you know, make sure you wanted to... Stay, you know."

Rose pulled back the duvet in invitation.  "Mind you trainers," she said simply, flopping onto her back.

She gazed over at him and saw the shocked look on his face.  He didn't hesitate in taking off his jacket, tie, and shoes and crawling into bed next to her.  They lay facing each other on the bed, and he pulled the duvet up both of them.  "Can't sleep?"

Rose shook her head.  "No," she said, "There's no hum."  She snuggled into the covers and shivered.

"Are you cold?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"Dunno if you noticed, Doctor, but it's winter, and you had my window open," she replied sleepily, grinning over at him.

"Well, do you mind if I-?" He reached an arm towards her, and she pushed forwards to cuddle into his arms.  He breathed out something that sounded like a sigh of relief and curled up around her, wrapping both arms around her back and buried his face in her neck.

"S'nice," she whispered, her breath ghosting over his neck.  She lay quietly for a moment.  "I can hear your hearts."

"I can always hear your heart," the Doctor said dismissively.

"No, I mean, it's a good substitute for the TARDIS hum," she said, moving to press her ear against the center of his chest, dislodging his head from her neck. 

They adjusted so she was laying with her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around his waist.  Both his arms still lay over her and he pressed an almost indiscernible kiss to her hair.  She smiled against his chest as she closed her eyes,  reveling in the scent of what was either his cologne or his skin and the feel of him up against her. 

She slept well until her mother burst in on them and started shouting at the Doctor and batting at him to get away from her daughter.  Just to spite Jackie, as the Doctor was finishing putting on his tie, he bent down to press a kiss to Rose's forehead, and she giggled as he winked at her and disappeared out the window.

2.

The second time it happened was only a few days after she had boarded the TARDIS.  She'd had a splitting headache for two solid days after the ordeal with Cassandra, and the Doctor knew it had nothing to do with him, because she really had accepted the regeneration, he could see that.  But after a couple of days without seeing her, he started to go into withdrawal.  Rose withdrawl.

Had he really been thinking, he would've brought her a cuppa, or something to make her more comfortable.  Instead, he only brought her some painkillers for her head and the hope to have a cuddle.

He knocked softly on her door and called out her name softly.  "Rose?" 

He heard a low grunting sound from within her room and took it as permission to enter.  He pushed the door open and closed it very quietly when he saw how ruffled she looked.  "I brought you some pain killers."

"Thank you," she said quietly, holding her arms out clearly for a hug and not for the pills.  He complied, dropping the painkillers on her nightstand and wrapping his arms around her waist.  She leaned back and pulled him over her until he collapsed on top of her with an "oof". 

He moved to brace himself up on his elbows.  "You feeling better?"  He asked, looking down into her tired face.

"Yeah, m'just tired," she said, and tugged him over her again so he was half on top of her.  "Think I'll be okay once I can get some sleep."

"You haven't had any?" The Doctor asked/  "You've been in here for two days."

"My head's been hurting too bad," she replied.  "It's been feeling better today," she reached over to the nightstand and knocked back the painkillers with ease.  "But thanks for stopping by."

"I'm guessing you don't want me to get out of your hair?" The Doctor chuckled as her grip on him tightened.  

"Nope, you can stay here, thanks," Rose replied, rolling them so she could cuddle against his side with her head on his chest.  He smiled to himself as he tightened his arms around her.

"Goodnight, Rose."

3.

The third time it happened proved to be very straining on their relationship.  Oh, he felt guilty about Reinette.  How could he have left Rose for five and a half hours?  He knew he'd get back to her, but maybe he should've told her that. 

He'd hurt her, he'd seen it.  She'd taken to show Mickey his room with barely a "goodnight, Doctor," over her shoulder.  Mickey had moved to rub her upper back soothingly, giving her a worried glance that made a shot of jealously twinge through the Doctor.

It only took him about an hour to get entirely bored with the console and he rested his elbows on it, trying to bite back tears.  He hadn't been in love with Reinette.  She was like... Like a human meeting their favorite actor.  Nearly impossible to resist, but once the rush of meeting someone he admired so much had passed, he began to feel guilty for her death, though it wasn't his fault, and guilty for how Rose must be feeling.

No, it wasn't fair.  And he should know better.  He was supposed to protect her, he wanted to protect her, and he found that nothing was more important than keeping Rose Tyler safe.  He wasn't ready to admit that he loved her, though he told her in his head nearly every time he looked at her, begging for her to understand.

Even if she had been on the road to realizing how he felt, he had just set himself back at least sixteen paces.  And that was just 'at least', not factoring in 'at the very worst.'

At the very worst, she would've been tucked into bed with Mickey by now.  He bristled nearly violently at the very thought, and in that moment, the most important thing in the world became the fact that he needed to discover that she was not, in fact, with Mickey.

He didn't expect for her to let him crawl into bed with her, which was what he really wanted, but either way, he was going to apologize.  He had to.  If he didn't make things right with Rose, it would ruin everything, and she'd want to go home.  He didn't know what he would do if Rose wanted to go home.

He loosened his tie and looked to where he had put his coat and jacket on the jump seat.  Was it presumptuous of him to leave them there?  Probably, yes.  But he wanted her to know that although he hoped for something, he wasn't going to make her.  She was everything. 

As he headed towards her room, his anxiety started to grow.  He didn't want to walk in on... Anything happening between her and Mickey.  If anything at all happened, he didn't want anything to be happening between them.  It would be nearly too hard for him.

He reached her door and listened intently for any murmurings or anything he could be angry over in a few moments.  When no sound came, he knocked on the door.  It took several moments of the Doctor standing outside her door and fidgeting before he knocked again.

"What?" Rose's irritated voice asked from inside.

"Rose, I need to talk to you," he said, wincing at the nervous quality that filled his voice.  

"Maybe we should've talked about six hours ago," Rose bit back.  The Doctor sighed and tipped his head forward until it knocked against the door.  Maybe he deserved that.

"Please, Rose," he said desperately, laying a palm on the door.  "Please let me in."

"Fine," she replied, her voice sounding far more gentle than before.  "You can come in." 

He opened the door and saw Rose sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair out.  He was relieved that Mickey was nowhere in sight, and she, dressed in her pjs, was clearly intending on going straight to bed. 

"What's wrong, Doctor?" she asked, turning on her stool so she was sitting facing him.  The Doctor's hearts nearly broke when he saw that she had definitely been crying.  And he had caused it.  If there was one thing he didn't want, it was for Rose Tyler to cry because of him.  He never wanted to cause her any pain.

"Rose," he managed to get out, shutting her bedroom door and walking over to her.  He got to his knees in front of her legs, feeling the need to be beneath her after what he'd done to her.  She looked down at him, a surprised expression written across her face.  "I've come to apologize, to grovel, to beg at your very lovely feet."

Rose choked on a laugh.  "Yeah, alright, what's the deal?"

"I realize how I've made you feel tonight," he said quietly.  "I should never have left you on that spaceship.  I knew I'd get back to you, but there was no way for you to know that."

"That's not why I'm mad at you," Rose replied, pushing the Doctor away from her and standing up.  The Doctor followed her and tried to meet her eyes.

"That's not why you're mad?" He asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"No, I just-I didn't," she groaned in frustration.  "Do you really want to know?"

Somehow his hands came to rest at her waist.  "Yes, I really want to know."

"It's cause you kissed her," Rose said quietly.  "I-I was jealous.  Yeah, I know that's stupid, cause I really don't have the right to be jealous of some posh, fabulous woman who can just very easily seduce-"

The Doctor pulled her close so their lips crashed together.  One of his arms snaked up her back to tangle in her hair and the other wrapped fully around her waist.  She let out a squeak of surprise but within a moment, her fingers tentatively slid up his chest and around to the back of his head, threading into his hair. 

Rather suddenly, the Doctor pulled away from her, breathing heavily.  "Reinette was like a celebrity to me," he explained.  "Like you meeting Orlando Bloom or something.  Would you stop him if he kissed you?"

"After kissing you?" Rose breathed, her expression looking slightly dazed.  "Absolutely."

The Doctor chuckled and pressed into her again.  "After kissing you, I don't think I'm going to kiss anyone else again."

"Did you just come in here for a cuddle?" Rose asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well... That and a bit of groveling at your feet, which I did very well, I might add."  He flashed her a grin and her lip twitched in response.

"Yeah, alright, we can cuddle," Rose agreed.  "You won't... Forget about what happened tonight, or try to?" She asked, uncertain.

The Doctor cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her softly.  "No, I won't forget."

She wrapped her arms around him in a rather enthusiastic hug until he felt her yawn and he suggested they actually get to bed and have that cuddle.

4.

The next time they shared a bed was the very next night, after Mickey had left.  Rose complained that she should've paid more attention to Mickey and been better to him, which left the Doctor feeling rather neglected.

"He belongs there, Rose," the Doctor said quietly.  "There's something more for him there.  It's not going to do any good to think about what you could've done.  You couldn't have done anything.  He wanted to leave, and you couldn't stop him.  Would you...  Would you have wanted to stay with him?"

"No," Rose replied quietly.  "But you said everyone had their gingerbread house, when it would come to that place.  What was yours?  What would've made you stay?"

The Doctor turned to examine her from his place at the console.  "There's only one thing that would've kept me there."  He said.  "And this has got nothing to do with the TARDIS not being able to fly there.  If you had stayed, I would've stayed."

Rose's eyebrows raised slightly.  "Me?" She whispered.  "You wouldn't have left me?  Because, well, you've left-?"

"I would never leave you, Rose," the Doctor stepped forward, advancing upon her.  He laid his hands on the sides of her neck and slid his fingers back into her hair.  "I can't leave you."

They'd shared the occasional snog that day, hidden in the supply closet at the Tyler mansion after they'd changed into their undercover clothes.  This felt different.  Her hands fisted in his shirt at his waist and she tugged upwards, pulling it out of his trousers.

At her actions, he growled lightly and pressed her against a coral strut, kissing her deeply.  He started attacking the apron at her waist, tearing it from her and throwing it over his shoulder.  She tore his dress shirt open, scattering buttons everywhere.  She reveled in the sound of them clinking through the grating. 

She tried to push the shirt from his shoulders, but he seemed loath to keep his hands off her the same way she was with him, so as it ended, his shirt and most of her dress ended up in shredded tatters on the floor.  The skirt of her dress and stocking still remained intact, and somehow his trousers had escaped her assault, but as he started to push her back towards the corridor, it just seemed like it was only a matter of time.

They got to a bedroom, not belonging to either of them, and Rose pulled away from him briefly to examine her surroundings.  He began to ravish the skin of her neck as she looked around them, her hands running up into his hair again as she gazed about the room.

It was lovely, which was, at first, the only coherent thought she could get out about it.  It was simply red, a honeymoon sweet that she was sure the TARDIS was basically giggling over.  Candles were lit up around the whole room, softening the light and making Rose marvel at the lovely glow that lit across his skin. 

He moved his kisses back up to her mouth and pulled at the skirt until it pulled at her feet.  Once she'd finished fumbling with his trousers, he turned his attention to her stockings.  "Oh, those have to go," he said whispered, and tore them from her body. 

She reached up and cupped his cheeks with her hands, watching him with a sort of reverence.  His eyes softened, though they were still dilated and hungry looking.  She brought him in for a soft kiss, and his hands, still holding her now completely shredded stockings, wrapped around her waist. 

He held part of the stockings in each hand and used them to loop around Rose's waist.  Never breaking contact with her mouth, he pulled her along towards the bed that sat in the middle of the room. 

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth.

Her eyes popped open at the words, and apparently his did too, because for a few moments they just stood, panting and staring at each other. 

"My GOD I love you!" Rose responded, throwing herself on him and sending them both tumbling onto the bed.

5.

The next time they shared a bed?  Well, that was every night afterwards. 


End file.
